Template talk:Did you know
Number of facts Isn't this template supposed to have five facts only? Somebody needs to move some of the older ones. Christophee (talk) 15:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I don't particularly like the two newest facts. One is too obvious and the other isn't eloquent enough. Do we have any process of screening them?RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should put somebody in charge of which facts go on the list, the same way that Gutripper is in charge of the featured articles and videos. We need somebody to take charge of the polls as well, otherwise people could just change it whenever they like to whatever they like. Christophee (talk) 17:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) As you guys may have noticed, I am now in charge of this template so I will decide what the best facts are and add them to the template every so often, whenever I feel there's a particularly good one or the old ones have been around for a while. It would appear that Gutripper is now in charge of everything else on the main page, including the poll, so we can all be sure that everything on the main page will be regularly updated and taken care of. Christophee (talk) 15:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Updates Is ManUCrazy still in charge of updating this template? If so and he wants somebody to help him out, I'd be happy to go back to doing it. I would need somebody to remove the restriction though as I no longer have my admin powers. Christophee (talk) 19:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Go right ahead. I'll lower the protection to registered users only. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Longest robot Why is Aboddon classed as the longest when it is only 2.43 metres long when Eleven 2.58 metres long, Aboddon is 15 centimetres shorter.--MadLooney6 10:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I guess someone added it thinking it was right, and it wasn't properly checked before it ended up on the template. ManUCrazy has removed it now. Christophee (talk) 14:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) New facts Does anybody want to add some facts here to update this? If we post ones we like underneath and then change it if some are good. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Example fact: Bigger Brother has faced more UK grand champions than any other robot, at 5. :You can suggest new facts here, and they will be considered when/if anybody ever gets round to updating the main page. Speaking of that, we really need to sort out who is taking that job over from Matt. Thanks for reminding me. Christophee (talk) 11:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Editing I can't change the facts and I need to update them as the poll, article and video have been update but the facts because the page is locked. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Wrong fact. The Steg-O-Saw-Us one is wrong. Typhoon 2 was a reserve. :Typhoon 2 wasn't a reserve, it simply lost its qualifier and received a discretionary place to take part in the show. Being a reserve means you weren't initially selected to compete, but you stepped in when another robot withdrew. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:21, February 23, 2016 (UTC)